earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
LoganCreeper50
Overview LoganCreeper50 as a player on the server that has joined on the server's release in November. He also joined the original server in August 2017. Town History Montréal - Citizen Tenochtitlan - Citizen Botsford - Founder Cancun - Citizen Merida - Founder Winslow - Founder CumberlandCounty - Citizen Winslow - Mayor / Founder Washington - Founder Newark - Mayor Winslow - Mayor / Founder Botsford (2) - Mayor / Founder Winslow - Mayor / Founder History Classic History LoganCreeper50 joined EarthMC Classic in August of 2017, he made the town of Yorktown. Joined Prestige Imperium. Then in November of 2017, he joined Canada (now Wabanaki). He became a Chief in Canada in January of 2018 and was chief every single month from January-October 2018. The Beginning of Terra Nova LoganCreeper50 joined Terra Nova on November 1, 2018. He spawned in Southern Persia. He joined the town of Montreal, now Quebec-Montreal to get to Canada. He then reached where he wanted to make his town Botsford. He tried mining but the lag was so bad that he ended up logging for the night. When he came on the next day he joined the town of Tenochtitlan for some food. Then he went all the way back to Botsford. First Town LoganCreeper50 was able to make his town because of Donations from the members of Wabanaki. He decided to base his town off of the first capital of Canada, Newfoundland, copying most of the buildings. He started by building the sea wall, which was a mixture of Spruce Logs, Spruce Planks, and Trap Doors. LoganCreeper50, Jmillz, and DDime would go to Peru and they would find the 4 llamas that shirazmates spawned in and took them back to North America. This made Botsford the first town ever to have llamas inside its claims. LoganCreeper50 would be offered to move to the Yucatan by Seranil and DDime. LoganCreeper50 was hesitant at first but he decided he would go since Seranil was funding his town. He gave the town of Botsford to his friends brother and thought that if he ever wanted the town back he could get it... he was wrong. The Yucatan LoganCreeper50 made the town of Merida, the capital of the Yucatan Province in Mexico. He would start to immediately dislike the large Jungle Trees. The town of Merida would not grow quickly It only was 4 claims big by the time LoganCreeper50 left the town. LoganCreeper50 was able to invite oAntn of his old town members from Classic back to Merida and he built most of the town. The Yucatan started making plans to leave Wabanaki if anything happen and make the nation of Yucatan, but the plans never happened. DDime would leave the Yucatan first, Seranil following him. LoganCreeper50 did not want to be alone in the Yucatan anymore so he gave his town to his citizen writing him a note on a sign and he decided to create the town of Winslow on the Island of Anticosti. Anticosti LoganCreeper50 would create the town of Winslow on the island of Anticosti. He made it on the western side of Anticosti, with there being a town on the eastern side. The people on the eastern side of the island attacked Winslow the first day of its creation. LoganCreeper50 decided to make the town Native American themed, based on the town of Anticosti in the last server. A player by the name of Dinotrakker would join the town so that he would be able to stay apart of the Wabanaki discord without his perms being taken away. The next person to join the town was DDime. He decided to join so that he could help it build. Around this time the town of Botsford would fall because the account holding it was not on in a while. This deeply upset Logan knowing that his first town was no longer around, and he could never go back to that same town. What made him even more upset was when the town of CumberlandCounty claimed on top of the ruins of Botsford. This caused Logan to give Winslow to Dinotrakker to hold for about an hour and then he joined the currently open town of CumberlandCounty and robbed them. After the robbery he took all the loot back to Winslow and the next day the town of CumberlandCounty was no longer open. The towns would keep attacking each other until the Wabanaki government intervened making them sign the Treaty of GreyP, stating that LoganCreeper50 would get an embassy in CumberlandCounty and CumberlandCounty would not be able to claim onto Prince Edward Island. A player by the name of Kyezi, more known as XKillerBuilderX joined Winslow to make his town on Gaspe. The towns of Winslow and Kyezi's town of Acadia were planning on leaving Wabanaki if the player by the name of CrispyChipotle got elected as leader of Canada. They planned to name the nation Vinland, they had the gold and everything but Logan hesitated to make the nation until after the vote, where he saw former Hoyenah MylesRatliff become Hoyenah again, so Vinland did not succeed from Wabanaki. DDime was elected as Chief of Wabanaki so he left Winslow so he could be in the capital of Iroquois. Around this time the old American capital Washington D.C. fell so LoganCreeper50 gave the town of Winslow to Dinotrakker and made the town of Washington for DDime. Washington and Newark Washington LoganCreeper50 founded the town of Washington and DDIme funded it with about 150 gold. The towns old buildings were destroyed and Logan decided to rebuild the town. He decided to make it German. The town didn't really go anywhere while LoganCreeper50 was mayor he mostly just sat there. Then LoganCreeper50 got the opportunity to get Newark, The mayor of Newark, YodaBest. Would give Newark to me, DDime would give Yoda the capital of Iroquois and DDime would take Washington, this switch was successful. Newark The town of Newark has been inactive ever since the founder left the town. LoganCreeper50 wanted to bring life back to the towns, so what he did was demolish most of the houses in Newark. The houses were built by the citizens and not all of them were good buildings. So he decided to re-design the houses. The founder of Newark decided to come back after being out of the town for 3 months. Bigred914 rejoined the town and they got to work quickly. They started working on a hotel in the northern part of Newark. LoganCreeper50 worked on building more houses on Shore Street. Then LoganCreeper50 created the North East community, a discord server for the towns in the NorthEastern part of Wabanaki, it was to work on building and metro construction and corporations with the towns. The towns of Newark, and New York started building the Twin Towers, LoganCreeper50 was bored with Newark he didn't like how smashed and the buildings were very close together so he decided to give the town back to Bigred and he went back to Winslow Anticosti Part 2 LoganCreeper50 would start recorded a bunch of data in the town, like the amount of animals the town had, and the amount of gold the town had. This helped in seeing where the town was and pushing towards where it was now going. Category:Classic Players